


you hit me like a vision (6)

by beverytender



Series: they call to me with words i never knew [1]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: Ignorance is bliss, they say - and this knowledge is a weight, and she does not feel prepared to carry it.





	you hit me like a vision (6)

Before she leaves, for that last trip... she's sitting outside with Mini, drinking screwdrivers 'cause it's not a shots type of night but she’s not sure they know how to be not shots type of people, not yet. She thinks actually Mini may have learned it while she was gone. She doesn't remember, or want to, what prompts it, but Franky makes a joke about the fact that this is the 13th or 14th time Franky is leaving and how many times could Mini possibly still be here.

It’s not a joke at all.

Mini hears the question in it, because she suddenly has excellent listening skills – no, not suddenly. Not suddenly at all. But it feels sudden cause it feels like she’s been gone forever, off, in places where she could be lost without anyone knowing or fussing. Off, with no expectations and no ties, and that’s a relief, but then she comes back and – time has not stopped here, they have gone on without her.

She’s not having a very good day.

But Mini hears the question in it and she looks at Franky that way she does and Franky doesn’t really understand how the fuck she can be made to feel like she’s got steady ground under her feet again and also like gravity has been turned off.

Mini looks at her that way she does and just says ‘every time’ with this secretive little smile.

Franky doesn’t really know what the fuck to make of Mini’s face half the time.

 

And that is the moment that Franky realizes what exactly is behind the look Mini always gives her. This is when she catches on to the spark in Mini's eyes and realizes that it is the same spark from the not-wedding. She had thought – well, she thought it had faded. Had she just gotten used to it? Had Mini hidden it?  
(How could she have gotten used to that?)  
It’s bigger. Brighter? More. Flourished, taken over. Now – suddenly - it's all Franky can see in her eyes.

 

She doesn't know what she should do with this information. Doesn't know, even, what she wants to do with it. And she doesn't understand why Mini hasn't said anything. In two years, nothing. She can think of two explanations but honestly, she finds it difficult to believe either one of Mini.

 

So she just leaves. Gives Mini a slightly awkward hug, winces at the look Mini gives her in response, and boards her plane with a missing something feeling settling in her stomach.  
She cuts herself off near completely, the only exception being an occasional 'I'm okay' text to her dads. It earns her a few scathing texts from Mini (a few an hour, that is) and then silence, which she is meant as a punishment, and she'll get the same lecture all over again when she gets home, but still, it makes her smile. She can't explain why.

 

She knows that isn't fair. She knows how Mini worries (and that she's given her endless reasons to do so.) She also knows Mini will check in with her dads, probably daily, and that Mini knows that sometimes Franky just does this.

 

Most of all, she knows she'll get a hug before and after and probably in the middle of the speech. She can't help but wonder now why that makes her feel so secure. Happy.

 

It keeps her awake at night. Or, more accurately, it wakes her up. She dreams that she isn't asleep alone and wakes up - disgruntled. She just got used to it, that's all, Mini next to her. It doesn't (have to) mean anything more than that.

 

Only... it didn't start happening till she realized. Until she started worrying about what it meant. Were there strings attached she just hasn't noticed? She doesn't think so - but then she's working off the idea that Mini is terrible at hiding what she wants and obviously that isn't true. She thinks herself in circles - Mini hasn't tried anything (but that doesn't mean she won't, but Franky doesn't think she will, for pride if nothing else but for friendship too she thinks) and why hasn't she tried anything? Has she simply decided it would be a train wreck, so she won't even try? Fear of rejection? Or is she still pretending she's entirely straight? She couldn't really think anyone believed that.

 

It goes on for hours, like that, her brain thinking in circles nightly. Paris is a bit harder to enjoy on only a few hours of broken sleep. No, that isn't true. It is still Paris. There's so much going on, it's impossible not to be distracted. At night, though, it feels as though none of the day has happened, no matter how many beautiful, secluded spots she finds, no matter how many tourist traps she visits. And she can’t work out what to do or what to think or what to say -

 

So she goes to the airport and trades in her ticket.


End file.
